


Scared?

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl needs money and asks Mickey for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesseofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/gifts).



> I appreciate the precisely worded art of the drabble and double drabble and am gifting this double drabble to jesseofthenorth since she's always been my drabble buddy. 
> 
> Content Notes: Contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

Carl was hovering and it was getting on Mickey's nerves. He didn't like people lurking around when he was counting his money. "What the fuck do you want?"

The boy sat down across from Mickey. "I need money."

"We all need money," Mickey pulled the stacks of tens and twenties he was counting closer to him. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I could work for you," Carl suggested. "Run drugs or something."

"What are you twelve?" Mickey scoffed.

"Fourteen," Carl corrected. "And I can sell in the high school."

It wasn't actually a bad plan. Mickey didn't sell drugs much these days—most of his income came from the rub and tug—but having a kid with an in at the high school could be profitable. The only problem was that the kid was Ian's little brother. "No way. Ian would kill me if I had you running drugs."

"You scared of him?" Carl asked half curiosity and half challenge.

"Fuck yeah I am," Mickey answered. "Scared of never getting laid again." Carl made a disgusted face and Mickey laughed. "Find another job kid. Scam some old ladies or something, but leave me out of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
